


Merthur Kisses that Should Have Been Canon

by Aurealin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, How it should have happened, Kissing, M/M, So much kissing, Uther is an ass, gaius and kilgarrah are shippers, plz help my dumb children, uther is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20460149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurealin/pseuds/Aurealin
Summary: Kisses that Should have happened! 3 times Merlin should have kissed Arthur!





	1. Lady Katrina: HOLY HELL IT'S A TROLL

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a Fic based off a tumblr post by inalandofmythandmerthur.  
So original idea goes to her (i think? Sry don't want to mess up your gender!)

02x06: Lady Katrina

Merlin was panicking. As Uther finally started crying true tears of remorse, Lady Katri- no, the TROLL knocked into him and made him drop the vial. He watched as the precious liquid dripped into the floor cracks. He stared in shock, without thinking leant down to the floor, lapping up the antidote. In a moment of pure panic, he pushed Uther off Arthur's body with magic, throwing him away and knocking him out against the troll before connecting his lips with Arthur's lips. He looked up after realized what he has done and started at Gaius, the old man simply raised an eyebrow and gestured to the King and the troll before mouthing the words "wipe their minds" Merlin nodded and wiped their minds watching as Arthur Finally woke up. Arthur looked up seeing his unconscious father yelled "MEEERRRLIN! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Merlin could only smile before turning away with a swagger and saying "I have no idea sire!" Slamming the door in his face. BONUS: Merlin rushed back to his chambers and buried his face in his pillow. He groaned. How could he be so stupid! Kissing Arthur? As if he needed any more help trying to hide his VERY obvious crush on the prince. HE sighed into the pillow and dozed off, hoping tomorrow would bring better self-control.


	2. True Loves Kiss (or more magic?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Arthur was under the love spell, the only way to break it could have been through a witch kiss/magic kiss. Imagine Gaius explaining this to Merlin and him being like “omg Morgana would never kiss Arthur!” and Gaius being like “I’m not thinking about Morgana” so Merlin has to use Freya dress and hide behind a veil and kiss him in the tent! Merthur kiss and crossdressing, pure gold!;

Arthur was under a love spell. Again. Merlin could honestly not tell if that idiot was just prone to falling in love or if he was simply always attracted to anything pretty, you know, like a goblin. Merlin ran to Gaius' chambers, panting, "GAIUS, Arthur's under a spell. AGAIN. We need to break it, and fast!"   
Gaius gave his Eyebrows of Disappointment before closing his book and saying,   
"Well, I do believe that this particular spell can only be broken by a true love's kiss."   
Merlin groaned into his hands. He strolled off moodily towards Morgana's tower to find Gwen.   
~Time skip~   
As he walked up the tower, he was lucky enough to simply find Gwen along the stairs speaking with Morgana. He saw both of them and decided to pull them down the stairs. On his way down the stairs, Merlin turned to face the 2 women saying, "Ok, so Arthur is under a love spell and only his true love will break the spell. Gwen, he clearly loves you so I'm bringing you in, and Morgana, you're his sister if all else fails he must love you!"   
Merlin continued until they reached the tent, he pulled open the flap to show a lovestruck Arthur, staring blankly at the ceiling. Merlin gestured for Gwen. She walked up to Arthur and kissed him. As she pulled away, she simply signed slightly teary as Arthur continued to remain in his trancelike state. She wasn't surprised. Everyone in the castle knew who really held Arthur's heart.   
As merlin watched Arthur remain in his trance-like state, he started to panic, if Gwen couldn't get through to him, who else could? Sure, he brought Morgana and her sister;y love might be enough but Morgana was never going to kiss Arthur! Merlin turned to Gaius, the panic shining through his eyes. Gaius simply sighed at merlin,   
"Merlin, I am not, and will not ask Morgana to kiss him, I had someone else in mind."   
Gaius seemed to born into Merlin's soul and Merlin finally understood. the "oh" that escaped his lips was barely heard. Before anyone could protest, Merlin rushed back to the castle.   
Merlin ran into his room, he went into the floorboard under his bed. From there, he pulled out a coarse piece of scarlet fabric. From there he pulled Freya's old dress on, taking his bedsheet and enchanting it to look like a bride's veil. From there he snuck around the castle until he entered the tent once again. From there he watched as Gaius escorted Gwen and Morgana out of the tent again. Merlin breathed in deeply before walking up to Arthur. Glancing briefly at Arthur's blue, blue eyes, Merlin leant into Arthur and gently pressed their lips together. He opened his eyes again and watched as the cloud over Arthur's eyes finally vanished. With that Merlin dashed out to Gaius telling him Arthur was alright again, before running back to his rooms to change out of the dress. So Arthur loved him. Huh. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilgharrah giving Merlin a speech about how true and unconditional love will always be stronger than hate so in the last episode Merlin kisses Arthur while he's dying in his arms and saves him.
> 
> A bit different from the other chapters since I'm not following the show as closely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So quick note, I've kinda lost inspiration for this one, so sorry if this chapter is crappy

Merlin thought that time had stopped when he saw Arthur stumble off the battlefield clutching the sword wound from Mordred. He felt worry blossom in his chest as he ran towards Arthur. As they made it to the edge of the woods, Arthur's wound had grown steadily worse. His breathing shallowed as Merlin's quickened and they continued their trek through the forest.

When he had finally arrived near the mouth of the crystal cave, Merlin allowed himself to rest.

He laid Arthur down against a rock, standing to yell towards the sky, the guttural vowels of his command reverberating through the forest.

The sound of wings flapping echoed through the clearing, as Kilgharrah landed by Merlin. The warlock stared up at the dragon with teary eyes, desperate incoherent mumbles passing through hi slips. Kilgharrah sighed quietly, leaning down to face the warlock.

"Merlin, you should know my boy, that there is still a way to save Arthur." Merlin's eyes widened slightly before practically yelling,

"What! What is it Kilgharrah? I have to save him! I have to, I have to..."

Kilgharrah sighed again before turning his head,  
"Merlin, you must know that of the many emotions you humans experience, hate is not the strongest is it?"

Merlin's eyes widened in realisation, excitement lighting up his eyes before he seemed to sober up.

"But Kilgharrah, how can I show that I'm loyal to him?"

at this moment Kilgharrah had an extreme urge to slap Merlin with his wing. HE huffed before lightly tapping merlin with a claw,

"Merlin, I wasn't talking about loyalty you idiot. I was talking about love." Merlin blushed, seeming to shy away slightly from Arthur's still form before sitting down next to him.

He leaned down slowly, slotting his lips onto Arthur's colder ones. HE continued to slip his hands under his chin, around his head, tangling his fingers in the golden blonde locks. When Merlin finally came up for breath, he watched as Arthur's chest heaved, rising and falling at a steady pace once again. Merlin let out a breathy chuckle, wrapping his arms around Arthur and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. He smiled happily, his king was alive, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
